


Into the next year

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: In which Nathan fucks Sam into the next year... quite literally.





	Into the next year

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my ideas are just weird alright... xD

They were going somewhere fancy.

Nathan didn't feel like going, which was ironic considering that he had bought the tickets for the place. It was bound to be exciting; an old pirate ship had been turned into a restaurant and anchored off the coast with a lovely view of the fireworks once midnight stuck. The thing was just... they had _just_ come back from a job and simply put, Nathan wanted nothing more than to stay home and spend some alone-time with his big brother. 

With a sigh Nathan looked over the clothes he had laid out on his bed. A white shirt and pants, while he was still in his pajamas, which were comfortable and only added to his unwillingness to go _out_.. 

"Come on, get ready," Sam said, leaning into the door frame. 

Nathan scoffed. He rather liked his pajamas. All just because he wanted to give his big brother something nice for New Year's Eve, for his second year back at Nathan's side. "Get ready yourself," Nathan shot back just as Sam stepped back out of view, clad only in boxer shorts and his hair still wet. 

Sam's footsteps faded down the hall to where his bedroom was, at least in theory. For the last couple of months, ever since Nathan's divorce had finally gone through, he was sleeping in Nathan's bed again. 

Back in their youth Nathan would have given anything to have his own bed. How times had changed, he mused as he stepped into the bathroom.

In front of the mirror, he picked up his razor. Sam had no preferences when it came to Nathan's hair, but if they were going to a fancy place, Nathan was going to make an effort to look nice.   
The machine buzzed as Nathan guided it over his face and in the reflective surface of the mirror, he watched Sam walk in and stop behind him, hair still wet and _still_ only in his boxers. 

“You’re not ready,” Nathan mumbled, continuing on his task and keeping an eye on his brother who nodded. Then he nearly nicked himself when Sam crossed the last bit of distance and pressed his chest against Nathan’s back. 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, drawn out, sounding more put upon than Nathan liked. His brother was up to something. He could just tell, and was proven right when Sam’s palms slid along his sides and over his chest, pushing up the t-shirt that Nathan was wearing. 

“We have to go soon,” Nathan reminded him, fingers of his free hand pressing into the basin in front of him to keep his balance when Sam leaned harder against him. 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed again, nuzzling his shoulders and flashing him a smile. Obviously, he was in another kind of mood, which had nothing to do with actually getting to that pirate ship on time. One of his hands had reached Nathan’s groin, gently palming him through the fabric of his pajama pants.

“You don’t want to go, do you?” Nathan asked, trying to hide the relief in his own voice and replace it with exasperation. Judging by the grin Sam shot him, he didn’t quite succeed. 

“Why do you want to go anyway?” Sam asked him mildly, “I’d rather spend New Year’s Eve buried in your ass.” 

Blood welled up from a little cut and Nathan hissed, dabbing at it with a cotton pad as his face heated up. “I wanted to do something nice for you!” Nathan said, turning around. Their cheeks brushed as Sam leaned in to press his mouth to Nathan’s temple. “I would have just gone for you.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah and I would have just gone for you,” Sam pointed out, hands settling on the rim of the basin at Nathan’s back. 

An audible gasp escaped Nathan when Sam slowly sank to his knees in front of him, massaging his cock through his pants. “So what do you say, we just forget that fancy event and I’ll suck your dick.”

“So we pass some time till midnight?” Nathan asked, breath hitching when Sam leaned in and mouthed at him before pulling down the waistband. 

Then he was left moaning when Sam only nodded and wasted no further time in sinking his mouth down on his cock with practiced ease.

The last time Nathan had checked his watch, it had been a few hours to go until midnight. One of his hands fell on Sam’s head, digging fingers into his hair while he grabbed onto the sink behind him with the other. His knees went weak while Sam bobbed his head up and down his cock, pressing his tongue flat against the underside and hollowing his cheeks like a pro. And Nathan knew, in fact, that Sam was a pro. He just preferred not to think about it. 

“Fuck, Sam,” Nathan hissed. “Let’s at least get somewhere more comfortable.” He choked down a moan, before remembering where he was and letting it out whole-heartily. At his behind, Sam’s fingers crept upwards. 

Nathan pushed him away. 

“I wasn’t done, if you hadn’t noticed,” Sam said with a grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Without a word, Nathan pulled him to his feet and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue in between Sam’s when they parted slightly.   
Then he guided him backwards. Sam let out a noise of complaint when the back of his foot caught on the doorframe, nearly making them fall, but before Nathan could break them apart, Sam’s arm wrapped around his middle and reversed their positions. 

Now it was Nathan’s turn to let out a noise, his calf meeting the edge of what felt like the mattress. 

Nathan gasped for air. “We should go downstairs.”

Sam raised a brow and indicated the bed. The nice, easily available bed, that was _right there_. “We have a bed right here,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, but,” Nathan shrugged sheepishly, “we could turn the TV on, catch a few shows. We won’t miss midnight.”

“New Year’s Eve is really that important to you?” Sam asked, disbelief coloring his voice. 

Nathan shrugged again. “I just thought maybe I could fuck you into next year.” He grinned as Sam let out a laugh. The last New Year’s Eves he had kind of ignored when he was on a job or spent them with Elena. Spending them with Sam again was _new_ , like regaining something which he had thought lost forever.

“Right, good idea, except I’ll fuck _you_ ,” Sam declared and walked out, making his way downstairs while Nathan slipped one of Avery’s coins from its stand on a shelf into his pocket, for later, and took out lube and condoms from the bedside table. 

Then he followed Sam downstairs to where he was already sprawled on the couch, television turned on. 

“I can still remember how excited you used to get for the fireworks,” Sam drawled, watching him come closer. 

Nathan deposited his goods on the table and nodded, a soft smile on his face. “You used to steal fireworks,” he said, remembering, “and we shot them off with our neighbors.” 

The same soft smile was on Sam’s face. “I thought you were going to grow out of the excitement, little pyromaniac.”

“That’s rich coming from you!” Nathan laughed. “I’m not the one who go so excited they nearly set our apartment on fire, trying to shoot one of the fireworks out of the window.”

Sam grinned bashfully, raising a shoulder and catching Nathan around the waist when he came close enough. “I just wanted to try if it worked and obviously it did. It just needed minor adjustments.” He pulled Nathan down on the couch beside him. “So what’s got you all excited for this year?”

Nathan kissed him. “You.”

The startled look on Sam’s face was priceless. At the same time something in Nathan’s chest clenched, making him lean in again to kiss the expression away. This was the first time in over a decade they could celebrate _together_. Last year there had been Elena to think of.

Gentle kissing turned into making out, the likes that Nathan hadn’t done since he was a teenager, with Sam copping a feel by pushing his hand up under Nathan’s sleep shirt. Until Nathan raised his arms and let him take it off, pressing their bare chests together and latching his mouth back over his. 

A moment later, Sam trailed his mouth down over Nathan’s chest, licking over one of Nathan’s nipples. On TV, the show host was rambling on about what had happened during the year as Sam’s mouth reached Nathan’s groin again and pulled his pants down to his knees. With a tinkle, the coin fell out and onto the ground. 

“Why, is that a coin in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Sam drawled, brow raised and cheeky grin on his face. 

“We could see who is doing who,” Nathan offered, grinning as well and rocking up his hips so the head of his cock dragged across Sam’s cheek. He hissed at the feel of stubble against his sensitive skin and did it again, much to Sam’s chagrin. 

“We already decided I’d be doing you,” Sam scoffed and sighed when Nathan shook his head. 

“No, you decided it and I’m vetoing. I’m fucking you.” 

Sam frowned at him. “Alright, we’ll let the coin decide, later. For now come here,” his brother said and guided Nathan so he was facing Sam’s feet with Sam facing his own. “This way we can _do_ each other,” Sam said. Nathan saw him wiggling his brow when he looked back between his own legs. 

“Good thinking,” Nathan said and took hold of the waistband of Sam’s boxers to pull them down his legs. Then he was face to face with Sam’s hard cock. Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around the straining flesh, enjoying the way Sam’s breath hitched, before he gave it a few experimental pulls. Only then did he lower his head to take him into his mouth.   
When Sam’s mouth descended on him in turn, Nathan’s moan was muffled. 

How much time passed, he wasn’t sure, but Sam’s fingers eventually trailed over the cheeks of his ass and in between while Nathan slid his lips up and down Sam’s cock, twirling his tongue around his member. Sam’s fingers were slick, but Nathan hadn’t noticed Sam reaching for the lube. He doubled his efforts, getting rewarded with a pleasured noise that traveled from Sam’s throat into Nathan’s cock still buried in the wet heat. 

Then Sam’s slick fingers pressed up against Nathan’s hole and then in, making Nathan groan. His eyes fluttered open, unfocused. Briefly, he palmed Sam’s sack, before he reached out for the lube as well, slipping off of Sam’s cock in the process. That earned him a muffled noise of complaint, which just made Nathan moan again as it vibrated down his dick. 

Quickly, he slicked up his fingers, dropping the lube on the floor and reached for Sam’s ass in turn. Sam let out a choked moan around his cock, making Nathan rock down and almost choking him for real. He let the tips of his fingers trail over the furl of skin in front of him, before pushing in.   
Meanwhile Sam’s own fingers pressed deeper into his hole, scissoring and slicking him up while Nathan did the same. 

There was a pressure building low in Nathan’s belly, making his fingers tingle and he pulled off. 

“So, still going to flip a coin?” Sam panted, startling a laugh out of Nathan that made his cock bob against his belly. He turned around so they were sitting side by side, close enough that he could lean in for another kiss.

“Yes,” Nathan answered and reached for the coin. 

“Heads or Tails?”

Sam leaned back against the couch. “Heads, you fuck me. Tails, I fuck you?” he offered. 

Nathan nodded. The coin flipped mid-air and Nathan caught it, slapping it down on the back of his palm. 

_Heads._

“Looks like I’ll be fucking you,” Nathan said with a grin, slapping Sam’s thigh to get him to spread them. 

Sam held up his hands, gesturing for the coin still in Nathan’s. “No, wait. Two out of three.”

“No way, we said the coin would decide and the coin decided. Bottoms up, Sam.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” Sam scowled, making Nathan chuckle and dig fingers into the meat of Sam’s thigh, which were spreading for him. With a put upon sigh, Sam folded his legs, guiding his knees up towards his chest. 

“I learned from the best.” Nathan peered down between them to where he caught a glimpse of Sam’s wet hole. “You can fuck me again next year.”

That got him a suppressed groan and then Sam’s hand wrapping around his cock, pulling him forward. Nathan let out a yelp. 

“Hey, I’m attached to that,” he said and the grip gentled somewhat. Sam stroked him, making him moan before Nathan leaned forward, hands holding himself up on the back of the couch on either side of Sam’s head as he was guided towards Sam’s hole. The head of his cock pressed against him and then Nathan was sinking in. 

Sam groaned low in his throat as he was spread. Nathan loved the noises he made, the little gasp when Nathan bottomed out and he was entirely buried in his heat. It was almost too much. Behind him, the TV droned on, declaring the time. 

“Well, you’ll have to hurry up if you want me coming at midnight,” Sam pointed out with a cheeky smile. 

Nathan grinned back. “I think I can do it.” He had experience after all, _practice_ : They’d been fucking for years before Panama had torn them apart. 

Starting slow, he pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside his brother, before he thrust back in, gradually going faster until he was pounding into Sam.   
The back of Sam’s head dug into the couch, throat straining and fingers digging into Nathan’s sides as he moaned. His hard cock was bobbing against his belly and Nathan wrapped a hand around him, stroking him in counter-rhythm to his thrust. 

Distantly, he heard the moderator on TV counting down. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto Sam’s chest as he leaned over him, redoubling his efforts. He was rewarded with Sam clenching down around him, letting out a ragged moan. 

_Zero._

Outside, fireworks exploded and with a last choked noise, Sam milked Nathan’s cock, spilling his own cum over his belly and chest.   
With a tired sigh, Nathan let his forehead sink onto Sam’s shoulder while the fireworks whistled through the air on the streets, rising high into the sky before they exploded.   
In their living room, Nathan carefully pulled out of Sam, letting himself be pulled back in for a kiss. 

Then Sam winced as he stretched out his legs. “Goddamn I think I pulled something,” he groaned and Nathan chuckled before he helped massage life back into his brother’s muscles. 

“Now we have to go out,” Sam said full of sudden glee, leaving Nathan to blink at him in confusion. “I may have bought a ton of fireworks.”

“What are you, five?” Nathan scoffed. He’d seen the pile. It was gigantic. 

Sam laughed. “I don’t think a five-year old is legally allowed to buy that many fireworks.”

Quickly, they chased each other up to their bedrooms and slipped into their outdoor clothes. Nathan missed his pajamas, but Sam’s giddiness was infectious. He was like a little kid on Christmas. 

Arms piled high with fireworks, they joined their neighbors out on the street, and when their first New Year’s Eve exploded into colors high up in the sky, Nathan pulled Sam into another innocent kiss while no one was looking.


End file.
